filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sharon Stone
Sharon Yvonne Stone, dite Sharon Stone, est une actrice et productrice de cinéma américaine née le 10 mars 1958 à Meadville, (Pennsylvanie). Après des débuts dans le mannequinat, elle commence sa carrière de comédienne dans les années 1980. Le succès arrive seulement douze ans plus tard quand elle interprète Catherine Tramell dans Basic Instinct (1992). Ce succès lance sa carrière cinématographique. Dès 1995, Casino lui vaut le Golden Globe de la meilleur actrice dans un film dramatique et une nomination aux Oscars. Ses autres succès incluent Total Recall, Sliver, L'Expert ainsi que Mort ou vif. En dépit de quelques déboires, elle reste une icône d'Hollywood. À ce titre, elle possède son étoile à la hauteur du 6925 Hollywood Boulevard sur le Walk of Fame. Très engagée pour les causes humanitaires, elle est l'ambassadrice de l'American Foundation for AIDS Research (Amfar), une association de lutte contre le SIDA. Mère de trois enfants adoptés, Roan, Laird et Quinn, elle vit dans les collines de Los Angeles. Filmographie (sélective) * 1980 : Stardust Memories de Woody Allen - Jolie fille dans le train * 1981 : La Ferme de la terreur de Wes Craven - Lana Marcus * 1981 : Les Uns et les Autres de Claude Lelouch - Fille avec Glenn Senior (non créditée) * 1984 : Divorce à Hollywood de Charles Shyer - Blake Chandler * 1986 : Allan Quatermain et les Mines du roi Salomon de J. Lee Thompson - Jesse Huston * 1987 : Cold steel - Sur le fil du rasoir de Dorothy Ann Puzo - Kathy Connors * 1987 : Police Academy 4 : Aux armes citoyens de Jim Drake - Claire Mattson * 1987 : Allan Quatermain et la Cité de l'or perdu de Gary Nelson - Jesse Huston * 1988 : Nico de Andrew Davis - Sara Toscani * 1988 : Passions oubliées de Don Sharp - Casey Cantrell * 1988 : Action Jackson de Craig R. Baxley - Patrice Dellaplane * 1989 : L'Indomptée de Javier Elorrieta - Doña Sol * 1989 : Au-delà des étoiles de David Saperstein - Laurie McCall * 1990 : Total Recall de Paul Verhoeven - Lori * 1991 : Hit Man, le tueur de Roy London - Kiki * 1991 : La mort en dédicace de Charles Finch - Serena Black * 1991 : Year of the Gun, l'année de plomb de John Frankenheimer - Alison King * 1991 : Elle et lui de Ken Kwapis et Marisa Silver - Linda Metzger * 1992 : Basic Instinct de Paul Verhoeven - Catherine Tramell ]] * 1993 : Sliver de Phillip Noyce - Carly Norris * 1994 : L'Expert de Luis Llosa - May Munro * 1994 : Intersection de Mark Rydell - Sally Eastman * 1995 : de Martin Scorsese - Ginger McKenna * 1995 : Mort ou vif de Sam Raimi - Ellen "The Lady" * 1996 : Dernière Danse de Bruce Beresford - Cindy Liggett * 1996 : Diabolique de Jeremiah S. Chechik - Nicole Horner * 1998 : Fourmiz de Eric Darnell et Tim Johnson - Princesse Bala (voix) * 1998 : Les Puissants de Peter Chelsom - Gwen Dillon * 1998 : Sphère de Barry Levinson - Dr. Elizabeth 'Beth' Halperin * 1999 : Simpatico de Matthew Warchus - Rosie Carter * 1999 : La Muse de Albert Brooks - Sarah Little * 1999 : Gloria de Sidney Lumet - Gloria * 2000 : Une blonde en cavale de Stephen Metcalfe - Alice 'Hush' Mason * 2000 : Morceaux choisis de Alfonso Arau - Candy Cowley * 2003 : La Gorge du diable de Mike Figgis - Leah Tilson * 2004 : Catwoman de Pitof - Laurel Hedare * 2004 : Secrets d'État de Marek Kanievska - Sally Tyler/Cauffield * 2005 : de Jim Jarmusch - Laura * 2006 : Bobby de Emilio Estevez - Miriam * 2006 : Basic Instinct 2 de Michael Caton-Jones - Catherine Tramell * 2006 : Alpha Dog de Nick Cassavetes - Olivia Mazursky * 2007 : Le Cœur à vif de Ryan Eslinger - Karen * 2007 : If I Had Known I Was a Genius de Dominique Wirtschafter - Gloria * 2009 : Streets of Blood de Charles Winkler - Nina Ferraro * 2011 : Largo Winch 2 de Jérôme Salle - Diane Francken * 2012 : Gods Behaving Badly de Mark Turtletaub - Aphrodite * 2013 : Lovelace de Rob Epstein et Jeffrey Friedman - Dorothy Boreman * 2014 : A Golden Boy de Pupi Avati - Ludovica Stern * 2014 : Apprenti Gigolo de John Turturro - Docteur Parker * 2014 : Love in Vegas '' de Marius Balchunas et David Dodson - Angela Blake * 2016 : ''Life on the Line de David Hackl - La mère * 2016 : Mothers and Daughters de Paul Duddridge et Nigel Levy - Nina * 2016 : Running Wild de Alex Ranarivelo - Meredith Parish * 2016 : The Masterpiece de James Franco - Iris Burton * 2017 : What About Love de Klaus Menzel - Linda Tarlton Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Naissance en 1958